


Ducktales One-shots

by I_make_my_own_luck



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_make_my_own_luck/pseuds/I_make_my_own_luck
Summary: A collection of one-shots to come written in the world of the 2017 Ducktales series.Summaries for each one-shot's scenario will be at the beginning of every chapter + a possible list of starring characters of said one-shot.





	Ducktales One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario: Dewey and Louie want to have a water gun fight, but need another player to join, and so they set off on a search for said player.
> 
> Starring Characters: Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Mrs. Beakley.
> 
> One-shot pairings: None.

"I'm ready to tell you who I really am," Louie Duck said in a low, gravely voice. The two ducks in front of him clutched their chests tightly, a dry lump forming in their throats, before Louie cracked a wry little smile. "I'm-" Louie jumped off of the desk he stood on before landing down in front of them, drawing out two little pistols. "Your worst nightmare!" He began to shoot at them from said pistols, splashing them with water and causing them to abrupt into laughter and fight back. 

"Lame," Dewey exclaimed through a remainder of chuckles. "That took you way too long to pull off!" 

"It's all for dramatic affect, dear Dewford, you could read about it in a book or two." Louie grumbled.

"A book? That's Huey's thing, since when do you read?" Dewey asked. 

"I've always read! Fanfiction, duh!" Louie responded. 

Huey groaned. "Please don't associate Fanfiction with actual books, they have no poise, no importance, and they typically lack decent grammar."

Louie barreled over a desk and peered over the side, shooting Dewey with water. He paused momentarily to smirk at his elder duck brother, "So what if they lack good grammar whats the matter with that" Louie rambled quickly as he stumbled to his feet and ran off, seeing as Dewey had been approaching him quickly.

Huey looked offended. "Ugh! Did you just construct a sentence with no commas, apostrophes, or punctuation of any kind?" His hands rested stubbornly at his hips.

"How would you know" Louie pressed, barely dodging Dewey's line of fire. Or, in this case, water.

"Because you're doing it right now, stop it!" Huey bellowed. Louie smirked in response.

Meanwhile, Dewey was grumbling some unkind things under his breath as Louie once again slipped out of his grasp. "Guys, come on, I'm trying to concentrate," He complained as if they had been his very reason for falling behind. "Louie, if you're done messing with Huey, can we please continue are fight."

"Dewford Duck, there had better be a question mark at the end of that sentence," Huey narrowed his eyes at his frustrated younger brother. "Also, did you just say "are," instead of "our"?"

Dewey sighed. "Ugh, come on, captain bring-down. We're just trying to have a little fun."

"Yeah, lighten up a little bit," Louie agreed before glancing at Dewey. "By the way, I could beat you either way, distracted or not." 

"Could not!" Dewey complained.

Louie smirked, looking rather show-boaty with his half-lidded glance to aid that appeal. "Could so."

"No way!" 

"Uh, yeah way, just ask Huey. He knows." However, as Louie turned to point at his older brother, he found him massaging his beak in frustration. He glanced back at Dewey with a shrug. "Or maybe not. Either way, I'd still beat you."

"That's not true, I am the best one in this house at water war games, as long as we aren't counting Webby." Dewey bickered. 

Louie chuckled. "Oh yeah, Webby's got all of us beat. She's got mad survival skills, why else do you think I play against you?" He smirked mockingly, causing Dewey's face to boil a bright red, his fingers fidgeting in frustration.

"Okay, that tears it, Llewellyn." Dewey shouted and then made a mad dash for Louie, both of them ending up in a fight on the floor. They kicked, slapped and pulled at each other's feathers and hair as they rolled about. 

Huey rolled his eyes at them both. "Guys, cut it out!" He called, sidestepping out of the way when they almost rolled into him. However, neither of them paid enough attention to actually hear him.

"Don't call me that!" Louie screamed, yanking at Dewey's hair. 

"Guys!" Huey called again, much louder and angrier. 

"OW! You're gonna mess up my new haircut!" Dewey yelped in pain.

"Good! Then maybe Uncle Scrooge will take you to get a good one for once!" Louie shot back. 

"Guys." Huey groaned seeing as they refused to hear him before quickly taking to the junior woodchuck guidebook for advice, only to come up empty handed after skimming all its pages. Frustrated, he shut the book significantly louder than normal, and his two brothers instantly froze in their fighting. Realizing he had their attention now, Huey smiled down at his book. "Thank you, junior woodchuck guidebook," He whispered, afterwards walking towards his two brothers and pulling them off of each other. "Louie, Dewey, stop it! You're acting like little- Er, younger children!" 

Louie looked greatly offended as he stood to his feet, turning and crossing his arms childishly. "We are not! He started it anyways." He grumbled, gesturing to Dewey, who glared in response.

"No he didn't, and that sentence does literally nothing but prove my point," Huey mumbled as he ran both of his hands over his face. "Can't you two just get along?" 

Louie and Dewey both exchanged a brief glance to think the idea over, which ended with Louie stubbornly turning away, Dewey sticking his tongue out at him behind his back. Huey groaned.

"Hue- we're brothers. And on top of that, he's the feisty younger one and I'm the handsome, wildly misunderstood middle child," Dewey explained, receiving a synced eye roll from both of his brothers. "The odds between us are stacked way high, so we're gonna collide sometimes."

"But it's not just sometimes, you guys do it all of the time, and I always have to fix things. Do you even know how hard that is? If you guys aren't gonna get along, well, then maybe I shouldn't even be playing with you." Huey declared, settling his book beneath his arm.

Louie and Dewey gasped at the sound, putting their differences aside to run to their brother's side. "No. no no no, we want you to play with us." Dewey shook his brother's arm desperately.

"Yeah, the game's no fun without a third competitor, we need you, Huey." Louie agreed, cracking a fragile smile that broke at the sound of his brother's next words. 

Huey shook his head. "I'm done. For the whole day, even. I need a break." He reached up to a nearby desk and sat his squirt gun down on top of it.

"Play without you.. But what are you going to do in the meantime?" Dewey asked glumly.

Huey shrugged. "I don't know. Play a board game with Launchpad, bake something with Mrs. Beakley, help Scrooge fend off the sea monster that's been living in his bath drain the passed few weeks?" Just as Huey said this, the sound of consistent thuds came from upstairs, followed by the voice of their earlier mentioned Great Uncle. 

"Ya blasted, thieving, freeloading monstrosity! Give me back my bathrobe!" Scrooge bellowed, the sounds of more thuds following suit of his voice. Whether he was talking to Uncle Donald or the sea monster, the triplets couldn't tell.

Dewey gazed back down from all the noise to make eye contact with Huey again. "Okay, but then what are we supposed to do without you? Who's going to replace you?" 

"That's up to you guys to figure out. As far as I'm concerned, I'm on vacation," Huey shrugged in response, forcing a smile when he saw his brother's doubtful gazes. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone, and if not we can always just play tomorrow." Huey said as he slowly began to back up, over time turning around and sprinting out of the lab. Nothing he said was spoken unkindly, but it still made the remaining two triplets feel a smidgen of guilt, wondering if maybe they really had gone too far.

"Great," Louie sighed as he hoisted himself up on the desk behind him, head resting in his hands. "We ticked off our brother and now we're down a player for the whole day. This stinks." 

Dewey hoisted himself up next to Louie and sat down his squirt gun. "Well, it's not like we don't have other options. We could always ask Launchpad to play with us," He suggested, Louie gave him a deadpan look. "Except for- Yeah, there was that one time that we invited him to play and we ended up spending the rest of the day fixing everything he broke. Forgot about that." Dewey smiled sheepishly. 

Louie shrugged. "Eh, he's an easy target anyways, not many places for a big guy like him to hide. We need someone small and nimble, who's quick on their feet and ready for action," Louie said, and at that exact moment, the elevator happened to ding and the doors swung opened to reveal none other than Scrooge's trusty cheap inventor, Gyro Gearloose, capturing the boy's attention.

Louie and Dewey both examined him as he entered, turning and smirking as they took note of his features. "Small." Dewey observed. 

"Nimble," Louie added, and with a swift jump off the desk they ran towards the rooster with great enthusiasm, "Ready for action!" They exclaimed in unison, startling Gyro out of the newspaper he was currently reading. 

"Blathering Blathersk- What are you two doing down here!?" Gyro questioned, oddly straying away from the earlier statement he was making as he leered down at them.

Dewey and Louie shrunk backwards at the sound of his shout, Louie gripping Dewey by the sleeve and pulled him close. "Let me do the talking," Louie whispered in his brother's ear, whose nod was only halfhearted. Louie stuffed both his hands in his jacket pockets before walking up to Gyro. "Well would you look at that, Mr. Gearloose, this looks to be your lucky day." He began smoothly, gazing at a fictitious watch on his wrist.

Gyro shifted an eyebrow at his antics. Other than that, his stern expression hadn't changed. "Mm-hm, what do you mean?" 

Louie smirked up at him, dusting his nails on his shirt. "Our brother, Huebert Duck-I'm sure you've heard of him, bit of a know-it-all." 

"Oh, wow, you legalized a name change?" Gyro remarked, his voice laced with sarcasm as he walked towards his work space, Dewey cackling in response of the insult towards his visibly irritated brother. "Now hurry up and tell me what you want before I kick you both out of here." 

After sharply elbowing his brother over his laughter, Louie cleared his throat and began to speak. "Well, uh, See, we wanted to, erm-" Louie stammered, but no matter what he tried or how he did, he was stuck. He knew how quick of a fuse Gyro had, and even though he'd assured Dewey that he would handle this, the situation had gone sour for him fast. He immediately looked awkwardly at Dewey for help.

The blue duckling sighed while he rubbed his stricken arm. had Louie even had a plan? Shoving passed Louie, Dewey approached Gyro and tugged at his pant leg for attention. When he had it, he spoke very bluntly. "We just want to have a water gun fight, but our brother ditched us and we need another player. Will you play with us?" 

Gyro's expression quickly changed from flabbergasted, to indecisive, and then finally landed on irritated and stern. Him? Play? As if he really would want to waste his day partaking in silly matters such as that. 

"No, I don't have time for ridiculous games," Gyro responded coldly as he collected up their squirt guns scattered among his desks. "Not only that, this isn't a playground; It's a lab, so keep your contraptions away from mine." He shoved the squirt guns into Dewey's arms, receiving a glare in response. 

"Now run along and do whatever it is you children normally do." Gyro commanded as he turned the two brothers around and began pushing them towards the elevator. The two boys exchanged sad, unwilling expressions, and in no time at all Dewey found himself gripping at Gyro's hand and pushing him off of them as he and Louie ran ahead, turning around to the face the scientist again mere inches away. He wasn't about to give up that easily, especially with how Gyro's actions sat with him.

"We're not leaving!" Dewey said, standing tall. His brother was momentarily skeptic before dawning a smirk. This would be interesting. "We need another player and everyone else is too busy to help."

"Well, what do you want me to do about  it? It's not like I can drop everything just to play a ridiculous game either." Gyro yelled, tapping his foot furiously on the ground. 

"I don't know! You're smart, so figure something out." Dewey exclaimed, and for several moments, the two just stared at one another as if waiting for the possibility that one of them might cave. It was now a game of patience and timing, none of which Louie had enjoyed. This was nowhere near as fun as he had expected, he had  gotten bored within the first six minutes. 

"Ugh, would you just give it a rest already and play with us!" Louie's sudden shout startled the two birds out of their intense staring contest.

"I'm not playing any stupid games." Gyro spat as he readjusted his uneven glasses.

"Okay, whatever, so then you just figure something else out. You could just whip up some kind of a waterproof robot to play with us instead," Louie suggested, gesturing his hands dramatically while he spoke. "Robots are your thing, aren't they?"

"Well, yes, I could. If you want the possibility of a robot going after you on a water-powered killing spree, then yes, of course I can. However, I sense that wouldn't be very desirable, would it?" Gyro gave a wry smirk when the ducklings shook their heads, crossing his arms together and sighing. "I suppose I do have something that could help, though."

Excitedly, Louie and Dewey smiled at one another and then partook in an elaborate handshake, looking back towards Gyro afterwards. "It's about time! Couldn't you of told us about this like 15 minutes ago?" Louie whimpered.

"So what's this special invention anyways, and where is it?" Dewey asked, rubbing his hands together, a devious look on his face.

"Give me a second. Numbskull, front and center!" Gyro yelled impatiently. Louie and Dewey both looked between each other and shrugged, but were dragged away from each other by a sudden gust of wind rushing by, leading to the presence of a relatively young man before Gyro. 

"Here and accounted for, Dr. Gearloose. What do you need?" The duck before them asked. From a quick glance from head to toe, they could already tell he was suitable for the job in mind. His form left him standing shorter and thus probably more perfect for the game than Gyro was, and so long as he was willing, all should go well. Louie and especially Dewey smiled to themselves. 

"Yes. I have an important task for you," Gyro began, only to get cut off by his employee mid-explanation.

"Oh, wow, is it the second week of the month already? I didn't notice, let me get my painting clothes on and get the van started." The employee rambled, already running around the lab to gather a few things, such as a handbag from inside of a box tucked safely beneath a desk.

"What? No, it's not time for that-" 

"If I may make a suggestion, Mr. Mcquack is quite the driver in terms of speed. Mayhaps he could drive us over to waddle-" However, as the employee ran by again, Gyro stopped him up and gripped his shoulders roughly.

"No! I said we're not doing that today!" Gyro exclaimed, turning to a suspicious Dewey and Louie with a nervously spread smile. 

"Oh- So sorry, sir," He mumbled, dropping a bag full of spray paint cans on the desk beside them. "What assignment did you have in mind, then?"

Gyro sighed and gestured towards the two ducklings in their presence. "There are just some friends here to play with you." Gyro mumbled.

"Hey." Dewey waved awkwardly, the same time Louie gave a nonchalant. "What's up?" 

"Ah, hello." The other duck greeted. However, he was barely able to spare them a glance before he was dragged closer to Gyro by a pull of his tie, staring timidly at his boss's now aggravated expression. "Keep them out of my lab and out of my hair. That'll be your only task for the day." He ordered before releasing the man's tie and grabbing the bag of paints off the desk when he noticed the ducklings reaching for it. He shot the two a glare that warned them not to speak of what they had seen, afterwards walking off from them with a burning rage still searing off of him.

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Gearloose, sir," The employed duck stammered before turning to the two ducklings with a cleansing sigh and smiling. He recognized Dewey easily, but his brother he had never formally met. "Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera," He greeted, shaking Louie's hand with great enthusiasm once he offered it. "You're Louie Duck, the youngest of Mr. Mcduck's Great-nephews."

"Yeah, uh, nice meeting you." Louie forced a smile as he massaged his recently freed arm, It was already sore from all the excessive shaking. 

"The Pleasure is all mine. Now, how may I be of service to you? Dr. Gearloose has cleared my schedule, so I am free to do as you wish all day long." Fenton informed them, growing a little wary as he noticed the devious smiles they shared. 

"What's your experience with wars?" Louie inquired, causing Fenton to pull nervously at his shirt collar for air to reach his now moist neck. He wasn't quite sure what he'd been signed up for, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't like it, either. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

After finding a replacement for their brother, the triplets had departed from Gyro's lab. Fenton had suggested the idea, as Dr. Gearloose's patient was already worn thin, and any chances of him blowing up where undesirable to anyone. Once they left, It took them awhile to find the right room. At the beginning, it was just one room, the kitchen. However, they had been shooed out of there mere moments after arriving there by one of Scrooge's many maids on account of the mess they made.

Now on their search for another room of operations, the ducklings were getting bored fast, and the little green one slowly conspired a plot to get the upper hand on his brother. When no one was looking, he scooted off into another room, looking to come in for a sneak attack later on. 

Unfortunate for him, Dewey had acknowledged his absence and grew skeptical, eventually deciding he should split off on his own as well. By the time Fenton realized any of them had left, he was totally alone, and not comfortable with it at all. The two had left a frightening thought dangling over his head in the midst of explaining the rules, of which the game lacked. 

Apparently, Huey typically established the rules for them, but seeing as he wasn't present the two ducklings had agreed to diminish the idea entirely. The game had become an anything goes kind of experience, which meant no behavior was prohibited.

Cradling his small little squirt gun almost the size of his own hands, Fenton circled slowly along the path he traveled, wondering just when and where the next strike may come from.  
He was so obviously nervous, even the slightest floorboard creaking made him jump, his jittery hands making his aim exceedingly bad. It was a wonder he could even keep from dropping it. While he carried on down the corridor, he eventually came to a stop at a turn ahead. When going over this next corner, absolutely anything could happen, and if he wasn't careful, he could get struck.

Taking a mind clearing breath as he pressed himself against the wall, Fenton slowly and carefully peered around a corner. Seeing as the coast was clear, he took survey of it for several seconds before even attempting to walk it. Even as he did so he watched behind himself with every step, perfectly aware of the opening in the wall from whence he came and how easy it would be to catch him from there.

Unfortunately, he was so caught up watching where he came from that he had forgotten to watch where he was aiming for, and when he felt the presence of something akin to another body touch him, his blood ran cold. Hesitantly and with a loud gulp, he turned around with his eyes squeezed shut, opening them slowly only to shriek in horror at first glance of the white feathered figure, closing his eyes and taking a few quick shots with his water gun. Of course he could tell that at least some shots had been making it, and he felt a slight relief knowing he had made a shot. Opening his eyes, however, he was greeted by something more alarming than either of the boys; Before him stood their Uncle. And although it wasn't their Uncle who fought baddies on a daily basis and, not to mention, signed his paycheck, it wasn't much better. This person- Donald Duck- was almost just as bad.

Fenton found himself shrinking backwards as Donald's temper quickly exceeded its limit, starting off as few deep breaths before the duck finally blew a fuse. "What's the matter with you!" He yelled. 

"I am so, So Sorry, Mr. Duck," Fenton apolgized.  "I thought you were your nephews, honest- I had no idea it was you-" However, as Fenton carried on, Donald's angry expression slowly faded into something new, causing Fenton to shift an eyebrow at the sudden smile inching on the once angry ducks face. Why would he be smiling, unless.. "Mr. Duck, what did you do?" 

"Oh, Fenton," At the sound of this sing-songy voice, Fenton's eyes grew wide. He knew he had any answer he had ever needed. Spinning on his heels, he met eyes with Dewey across the hallway in the very doorway he had been so cautious with before. "Think fast!" Dewey shot him an evil smirk along with the string of water from his water pistol, causing the intern to shriek before breaking into a fit of chuckles at the surprisingly pleasant feel of the water against his feathers. It was a warm day, and Scrooge had never been too keen on the idea of air conditioning his whole mansion, so it tended to get hot. The water guns were the perfect solution for such a day as this.

"What was that? That's a cheap shot!" Fenton exclaimed as he ran out of Dewey's fire, ending up behind a sofa in the living room nearby. "Not to mention your Uncle. He's not even a player in this game!"

"Cheap shots are one of specialties." Dewey laughed as he gave chase, rushing passed his Uncle Donald and high-fiving him- Who, in turn, merely chuckled and walked passed, allowing them to resume their relatively safe game of water war. The second Dewey entered the room, however, he jumped back from a sudden blast of water and hid back behind the wall. Peaking back out with a glare, Dewey caught sight of his brother in green, hiding in the other doorway across the room. "Louie, stop messing up my shot!"

"And lose the game? No way!" Louie called back, trying his best to hit Dewey from where he was but failing miserably.

 To their own downfalls, the two brothers had completely focused their fire on each other, completely forgetting and neglecting their third competitor.

"This is my chance. I can't throw away my shot!" Fenton thought before barreling out from behind the couch and, once in the clearing, pointing his water pistol towards one kid and then the other, shooting them in the midst of their distraction. Fenton released a celebratory laugh upon his success. "Ha! I got you! I cant believe I got you."

Both brothers stood shocked while they examined the damage, eventually cracking smiles and grins, turning back towards Fenton and shooting him mercilessly with water. Their line of fire ended up being more evenly spread between one another throughout the rest of the game.

For example: When Dewey shot Louie, Louie shot back, only for Dewey to get distracted by Fenton and shoot at him. This cycle repeated itself(sometimes switching up a little bit) for several moments as they barreled, jumped, ran and skipped out of each other's water streams. They were getting soaked from head to toe, but none of them seemed to care.

"Oh, Dewey, don't you try me!" Louie laughed, trying to block him quickly as he was once again dragged away from his intense showdown with Dewey by Fenton, spraying towards him with water instead. "That goes for you too!"

Fenton laughed heartily and dodged smoothly out of the way of Louie's first shot. Again, Louie shot at him, and again he dodged, but not so smoothly this time. His own two feet betray him as he landed and tripped over a scattered pile of magazines with a shout, barely avoiding hitting against the table near him and instead landing rear first on the carpeted floor. 

Opening his eyes, Fenton shook off the shock from the fall and stood up, only to be halted about halfway up by a burning sensation flaring up at his side that made him hiss in pain. "Uh oh." He mumbled upon gazing down at it, unaware that his actions had caught the attention of the two children playing with him, who gawked with similar expressions of shock and concern, frozen with their water pistols drawn.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Louie asked as he and Dewey lowered their weapons and ran up, seeing the red staining his feathers. it wasn't much, but blood had been oozing out of a couple of cuts at the older duck's side. 

"I don't know," Fenton replied, a lie. Of course he had known what had happened. But whether or not he could say, well, that was another case.  
Not too long ago, shortly before he had arrived for work, Fenton had gotten into a showdown with the Beagle Boys. He had been preventing them from robbing a hardware store that was just on his route down there, he couldn't just skip by it. 

Ever since wrapping that up and arriving at the mansion late he had been slammed with chores and work here and there, pretty much everywhere, so in his rush to get to work and get things done an injury from battle must of gone unnoticed. Alas, he couldn't tell this story to Louie, instead breaking eye contact while he tried his best to think of a solution. "I really don't know." 

Immediately, Dewey put his thinking cap to work, and although it took him quite awhile, Dewey slowly began to connect the dots together from Fenton's nervous body language- He really needed to work on that if he really wants to keep this whole superhero thing a secret.  Quickly, Dewey scraped a last minute solution together. "Oh. Uh, you know, you probably cut it somewhere while we were playing. Scrooge has a lot of sharp, jagged things laying around." 

Fenton tilted his head, his worried glance slowly upturning into a relieved smile when Dewey winked his way. "Yeah, Yeah I guess you're right," He said, and though he hadn't verbally said it, his eyes spoke multitudes for his gratefulness towards Dewey's cover story- which filled the duckling with pride- while he stood to his feet. "I should really treat it before we continue."

"I think I saw a first aid kit back in the hallway I took down here. I can lead you to it." Louie informed him, and Fenton nodded. After that, both he and Dewey followed the youngest triplet out of the living room and down the corridor, having temporarily called a truce at this point in time until things were resolved.

The walk didn't need to go on long before Louie suddenly stopped, Fenton and Dewey both stopping right behind him and gazing ahead. "We're here, but it looks like someone else beat us to it." He observed, both him and Dewey expressing an odd glance before grabbing Fenton by one wrist each and pulling him ahead to where three other ducks stood: Webby, Mrs. Beakley, and of course, Huey.

As they approached, Webby smiled and waved at them. "Oh, hi guys!" She greeted as Mrs. Beakley and Huey turned to face them, the housekeeper soon turning her attention back to where she was thoroughly but carefully wrapping Huey's bruised arm.

"Hey Webby," Dewey and Louie greeted in unison before glancing at their brother curiously. "What happened to you?" They asked, once again speaking in unison, countering with a disgusted glance at one another over the predicament. Fenton hid the chuckle building in his throat, sensing that now wasn't the time for that and instead straightening his horribly messy tie to distract himself.

Huey sighed. "You remember how I said I was going to help Scrooge with that sea monster?" Louie and Dewey nodded. "Well,  turns out he wasn't very friendly. Did you know bathtub monsters hate getting the boot? Uncle Scrooge is working out an agreement and the monster apologized for the damage done, but he did a lot of that. We'll have to avoid the upstairs screening room for a little while."

"Are you kidding me? That's where I watch all of my shows. Ugh, If all goes well, that sea monster had better be willing to assist me every now and then." Louie grumbled. Huey didn't even want to know what he wanted that for, and as such, he dodged the question with his own.

"Uh huh. Hey, what happened to him? You okay?" Huey suddenly pointed towards Fenton, seeing the red staining his brown feathers.

Fenton smiled sheepishly. "Cut it on something when playing with your brothers. I'm okay though, just need to get it patched up before we continue." 

"Well, let's have a little look-see, shall we?" Mrs. Beakley said as Fenton inched closer to her. Once he was close enough, she grabbed hold of his hand and began to lift it off, freezing for a second when he flinched in response, his hand holding tighter to the feathers around wound. She looked confused. "I didn't touch anything."

"I know, but be- Please, be careful." Fenton murmured upon eye contact, afterwards looking towards the ground. Fear was a common thing when it came to a doctor's visit, Mrs. Beakley had known the experience well after having a child of her own, and this wasn't much different.

"I'm only going to look at it. If I'm to do anything beyond that, I will warn you." Mrs. Beakley informed him, and although he was still nervous, Fenton removed his hand and allowed for her to examine it. She was just trying to help, and he really didn't want to cause a fuss in front of the kids.

Upon examining, Beakley hummed and rummaged through the first aid kit several times, gathering things here and there, and as she emptied the first aid kit Fenton's anxiety filled his body. By the time Mrs. Beakley was completely done with her work, he looked something beyond a nervous mess, sweat brimming his face, his hair a disheveled mess from all the times he ran his hand through it and his limbs all shaking with fear. 

Mrs. Beakley had begun to put things back into the first aid kit when she looked towards Fenton with a relatively soft expression. "There you are, all patched up and good to go." She smiled at Fenton's shift in expression when gazing down at his bandaged wound, becoming much more relaxed upon the sight. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Beakley." He spoke breathlessly, probably due to losing it all by holding his breath so many times when the housekeeper did anything that hurt even a little bit.

"You're welcome, Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera." Mrs. Beakley responded formally, afterwards turning towards the two younger triplets with her hands at her sides. "Huey told me about you two, and I recall specifically telling you you weren't to play anymore water war games in the house. I already dread whatever messes you've left for me to clean, and on top of that, we don't need either of your Uncles worrying over you if you were to get hurt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Beakley." The two young boys grumbled in unison.

Louie gazed towards Fenton shortly afterwards, a small smile forming as he nudged his arm. "That was a really fun game. You need to work on your confidence in a fighting scenario though." He was chuckling now. "Could you imagine if you'd gotten into a real fight? You'd be screwed!" 

Fenton cracked a nervous smile, he and Dewey both trying to fight the laughter building up inside them. If only Louie had known.

"Alright. That's enough of that, young man," Mrs. Beakley said as she ushered Huey over towards his brothers and pushed all three of them ahead. "I don't want anymore distractions. Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera has a lot of work, and you've already thrown him hours behind schedule. Go off and play your games elsewhere." 

"Bye Huey, Dewey, and Louie." Fenton waved as he watched them get guided away, Webby following closely beside her Granny and waving goodbye to Fenton as well. After they rounded a corner, Fenton turned around and headed back down to the laboratory, where he got a very.. Enthusiastic welcoming the second the elevator doors opened with a ding.

"Intern! Are you finally finished stalling those dumb kids?" Came the familiar shout of his boss, Gyro Gearloose. Fenton sighed and forced a smile to his face before walking in the direction the voice came from.

"Yes sir, Dr. Gearloose." He answered as he peered over the cubicle Gyro occupied. Fenton's cubicle, to be exact, which had a desk littered in papers that looked to desperately need some filing. "Tax papers to be filed?"

Gyro nodded as he pushed himself away from the desk and stood up. "And you've made it back just in time to finish the job. I've already managed to finish cleaning most of the lab, so after you're done with that, I'll need your help with target practice of Gizmoduck's new weapon system."

Fenton's face paled considerably as he took Gyro's place seated at his desk. "Ah, um, as the target?"

Gyro shot him a judging glance before rolling his eyes. "No, dumby. You'll be piloting the suit, of course."

"Haha, oh yes," Fenton sighed in relief, straightening a stack of papers in his hands by tapping it against the desk, murmuring. "Of course."

While Gyro wrote some notes down on a clipboard he grabbed off the desk, he quickly noticed Fenton's attention dwindling, and assuming he had been tuning all of his focus into his work, he spoke one more brief reminder. "Go quickly, intern, We don't have all night." After wording that reminder in a rather harsh tone, Gyro walked off to start some work of his own, leaving Fenton completely alone.

The funny thing was, Gyro was only half right. While Fenton had been trying to focus some on his work, the truth of the matter is, Fenton was never actually thinking with more than a single hair on his work. No, he was thinking more on the day he had with Scrooge Mcduck's two Great Nephews; Dewey and Louie. True, he was a nervous wreck through most of it, especially with getting a makeshift doctor's appointment from Mrs. Beakley.

But regardless of any of that, Fenton had the time of his life. If he could, he would even consider surrendering his day's pay. If it meant getting the time to have such fun as he did when playing with the boys, well, it would be worth it.

Just the time for one more game, that's all he asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at writing for some Ducktales characters, since I'm really enjoying the new reboot so far. Hope I'm capturing the characters properly.
> 
> I enjoy all of the characters, but Fenton in particular is a LOT of fun to watch, and I really wanted to see him bonding with a few of the triplets. So, I wrote about it. Hope you all enjoy this silly little fluff one-shot. 
> 
> More one-shots are to come, I have a few planned out already, but feel free to drop a comment if you have any suggestions/requests for me. Regardless of how long it takes, I will read all comments, and every request will at least be considered. I won't accept all, but I will most likely accept the ones that inspire me most.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you have a blessed time!


End file.
